Warm Me Up
by Travis Jameson
Summary: Smutty, smutty one-shot re-envisioning of chapter 17 of my fic "Roman Roulette". LEMON; Reyna/Percy pairing.


**A/N: This is a one-shot re-envisioning of the events in Chapter 17 of my story "Roman Roulette." In the original, I challenged myself to keep it PG-13. This time around it's anything but and goes much further than just a few kisses. This is my first attempt at lemon so I'm not promising perfection. I'm still going to try to keep a lot of the awkwardness from the original because, let's face it, teenage sex is pretty fuckin' awkward. A lot of the story is taken verbatim from my original version until the lemon comes in, just a few changes in word choice.**

**Short background for those who want to break my heart and not read my SoN fic. Percy hasn't regained any memories of Annabeth yet, and he's on a quest in the mountains with Bobby and Reyna from the Roman camp. Reyna's a daughter of Trivia who just used a lot of magic to save the boys by melting an avalanche (allowing Percy to manipulate the water). She took the heat from the environment around her to create the energy to melt the snow, causing the temperature to drop extremely low around her. Along with her power usage exhaustion the cold has driven her into deep hypothermia. Other tidbits, there are three unicorns in the party: Alabaster (Ali), Starbuck, and Phoenix; Bobby's godly parent gives him the ability to talk to them, and Percy has partial understanding because they are only part horse. Finally, it's a long story, but Reyna is not a virgin, and not in a happy fun way. For more details, you'll just have to read my story. **

**Since this is technically a new story, I'm obliged to point out that I do not own PJO or THO, just the narrative and characterizations. Now enjoy some lemony Reycy fluff.**

_Warm Me Up_

"We need to talk," Bobby held Percy back as the unicorns walked ahead.

"Yeah, look Bobby, about all the jokes and stuff," Percy began, assuming he was still upset about some of the battle time humor. "It's just a defense—"

"Don't worry about that, I know you're a twit," Bobby interrupted. "We have more pressing issues. Both Reyna and Phoenix are suffering pretty severe hypothermia. There's not much we can do for Phoenix other than find some shelter big enough for her and Starbuck. Direct body heat transfer is the best way to warm her up out here, unless we randomly stumble across a hot spring, and Starbuck has the biggest body for her."

"Makes sense," Percy agreed.

"Same goes for Reyna," Bobby continued with a nervous twitch in his voice. "We need to get her inside a tent and into a sleeping bag…with one of us."

"Why not both of us?" Percy asked innocently. "Wouldn't it be more efficient with two warm bodies?"

"Uh…yeah, I suppose it would be more efficient," Bobby choked. "But also a lot more awkward."

"Why? We're all friends…sort of." Bobby's face was turning a violent shade of crimson.

"Um, not that friendly, dude," Bobby protested. Percy still wasn't sure what the problem was and it must have showed on his face. "Man, weren't you listening? I said direct body heat transfer! As in the greatest possible contact area. As in she and whoever's in the sleeping bag with her should be naked!"

"Say what one more time?" Percy squeaked quite a bit louder than intended. He stopped short despite his burning desire to continue their exit from this giant meat locker Reyna had created. She was probably just as eager to be moving on to warmer climes, but he wondered how enthusiastic she'd be if she had just heard Bobby's new 'plan' for curing her hypothermia.

"Ssshhhhh! Shit, Percy, keep your voice down! Believe me, the less time she has to acclimate to the idea the better." Bobby and Percy exchanged a long glance. Percy wasn't sure what was happening in Bobby's head, but his own thoughts were doing suicide sprints between '_Hell fuckin' YEAH!'_ and '_Holy Shit, I'm gonna violently lose my nuts if I do this_.' He was after all a healthy 16 year-old male, and at Bobby's stunning announcement, his brain had exploded with all sorts of agreeable scenarios. Percy had been growing steadily aware of just how beautiful Reyna was, and the thought of her fantastic body laid out in all its glory for him definitely had some appeal. Of course being only 16, he'd also like to keep himself generally in working order for at least a few more years. His insides were twisting with his ambivalence as his mind sifted rapidly through all wonderful and terrible ramifications of this course of action.

"Percy? Um, hellooo? Hey, Dipstick!" Bobby slapped him lightly across the face to bring him back to reality. "Take a cold shower there, pal. Are you back with me?" Percy shook his head to clear the cobwebs then nodded mutely. "Ok look, let's just not worry about it until we find a place to camp. It's only gonna drive us crazy, plus only one of us is on the hook anyway. If you have to think about it, just imagine how funny it'll be if it's me that Reyna ends up castrating. You shouldn't have a problem with that, Mr. Seinfeld." Bobby turned and continued following the slow procession out of the freezer.

For a while Percy tried doing what Bobby suggested, but for once he didn't seem to be able to find any humor a situation that ended with Bobby and Reyna cuddled naked together in a sleeping bag. More than anything he just felt like punching the animal loving weirdo in the mouth after each daydream. He figured the first suggestion was better and tried putting the idea completely out of his mind as he walked. At first, he tried to think of pleasant things like a day at the beach, just sitting on the sand watching the ocean pound relentlessly against the shore. But inevitably, that brought up images of Reyna in a tiny swimsuit splashing in the surf, sending dancing rainbows through her dark hair. Several of these daydreams concluded with him sending a large wave her way to wipe that swimsuit out of the picture… _Ok, Percy, get a grip._

The real problem was he kept thinking about that image he'd received during his flight from the Abarimon. He just couldn't get the thought of Reyna huddled close for warmth on a winter evening out of his mind. It almost seemed prophetic considering their current situation, but it hadn't really felt like a prediction, more like déjà vu. It felt so real, but Reyna hadn't known him for more than a week as far as he knew. He might not be the most clued in guy in the world, but it would take a blind man not to notice the attraction between them regardless of their short history. It was Reyna's long term history that really concerned Percy. She'd just opened up some deep emotional scars, and he wasn't sure what level of involvement in her healing process he was willing to take. In the end, he decided that despite the violent urges the thought gave him, he would remove himself from this situation entirely and force the 'burden' onto Bobby. He and Reyna had known each other a long time and had a better chance of keeping things businesslike. What was that saying about 'the best laid plans'?

The trek out of the super cooled forest seemed to take an excruciatingly long time. After traveling so fast all morning, the slow walk back down the mountain away from the Abarimon valley seemed tortoise-like. Phoenix' legs buckled underneath her twice more before they finally started feeling a noticeable uptick in the temperature. Bobby had luckily thought ahead and stuffed the towel inside his shirt in anticipation. The warming process of her frozen legs only took a fraction of the time using the warm compress. Reyna wasn't much better off. Her shivering was getting so bad Percy had to keep pace beside Ali to hold her in place. During Phoenix' second warm up, the situation took a distinct turn for the worse.

"That feels nice." Reyna had stopped shivering and burrowed down into her coat. Her voice had taken on that dreamy quality again, raising Percy's alarms.

"What feels nice?" he inquired carefully.

"It's so warm now," she smiled bemusedly.

"Fuck! Bobby, we can't waste any more time. We've got to get her warm. Now!" Bobby looked up from rubbing Phoenix' right foreleg to see Reyna's starry expression and eerily still frame.

"Shit! Phoenix we have to move. It's still too cold to set camp here." The coppery unicorn gave her best effort to rise but fell helplessly back against Starbuck's kneeling body.

__ sorry, Lord. Just leave _ here. _ catch up _ you._ Percy admired the self-sacrificing nature of this unicorn, but he knew Bobby wouldn't leave her behind, and they didn't really have time for a debate. Bobby seemed to come to the same conclusion, and Percy's fate was sealed.

"Percy, take Ali and Reyna and go. As soon as it gets warmer, drape the tent over something, don't worry about setting it up all the way. Just get her out of the wind and, well, you know…" Bobby instructed. The last part didn't need to be said again.

"Why don't _I _stay here and you—"

"Percy! Be a fuckin' man. Get her out of here!"

_I can carry you both for a short while, Sea Child. Let's go._ Percy let out a despairing sigh, but braced himself and climbed up behind Reyna on Ali. Once he was well situated with his arms around the dwindling girl in front of him, Ali shot off down the hill. Luckily it only took a few minutes before the sun began feeling warm on his neck again. They rode another few minutes until Percy saw a promising low hanging tree branch about 5 feet off the ground. Hopping quickly off the unicorn, he dropped his pack and unfurled the tent. Luckily it was an old school triangular prism tent so he was able to simply slip the open entrance flap straight over the tree branch. The level of adrenaline in his system shouldn't have been allowed, but he was grateful that it helped him drive four tent stakes all the way into the frozen ground with a single stroke of the mallet each. He ripped out the sleeping bag and threw it into the quickset tent before finally pausing.

The butterflies in his stomach felt more like a herd of rhinos as he took his first step toward the delirious girl still swaying slightly on Ali's back. Finally, desperation took over as he watched Reyna fading. He ran forward and lifted her off the unicorn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder with a delirium induced coo. She was definitely not making this any easier on him. He managed to get her into the tent, but found himself at a loss with how to proceed. He decided on a direct approach.

"Reyna, I-I need you to strip."

"But there's no music," she slurred with a drunken smile.

"Reyna, I'm serious, I need you to focus," Percy demanded softly.

"Sorry, no music, noooo dancin'." Apparently his 'direct approach' wasn't direct enough.

"Take your clothes off now, or I will take them off for you." Gods, he felt like a total sleeze, but he'd do what it took to save her life.

"Not even gonna buy me dinner first? Tsk tsk, not very gentlemanly." He knew it was her dire state causing this, but now he was getting annoyed.

"Reyna, your life depends on getting your clothes off right now," he almost yelled at her.

"Boy, if I had a nickel…" she scoffed. He sighed; he wasn't going to like himself very much in the morning. If he was very lucky, she wouldn't remember any of this, but thinking back on the state of his luck the last few days…he was doomed. Despairingly, he leaned forward and began removing her coat. It made him feel even worse that she didn't put up any kind of struggle. She didn't have the strength to push him away, but he hoped she would at least make some verbal protest. But she just sat there smiling at him. _Gods! She's pretty._ To his shame, with just the simple act of removing her coat, Percy felt a stirring in his pants. She was just so damned hot! Percy squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head quickly to dispel those thoughts. They led someplace he didn't want to go, not now anyway. His hair fell over in front of his face as he bent his head resolutely towards the floor. Keeping his eyes shut, he moved to remove her boots. He felt a light touch at his brow that startled his eyes open again.

"Where'd you get the white streak? It's cute." Of all the things she could be saying to someone who was forcibly removing her clothes, she chose this?

"Reyna, you know I can't remember anything before we met."

"I like being the first girl you ever met." She seemed dead set on making this the most awkward experience of his life. True, he couldn't remember anything before five days ago, but it was hard to imagine anything more uncomfortable than this. The worst part was though her hypothermia was causing this uninhibited state, everything she said was truly how she felt. It was almost enough to make him stop, but one look at her drooping eyelids and slackening jaw mustered his determination.

He finished with her boots but decided to leave her socks on. He couldn't recall whether he had any snuggling experience, but it didn't seem likely that he would have much useful contact with her feet. Besides, feet were gross. She was almost unconscious now, but he noticed a slight tremor returning to her body. He took it as a good sign that simply being in a warmer spot was helping. He steeled himself and reached up to remove her shirt. As she was mostly dead weight at this point, the task took a lot more effort than he would have liked. He grasped her shoulders to pull her forward from leaning against his pack. Her head fell against his shoulder as he released her to grab the bottom of her shirt. The vanilla and lilac scent of her hair was intoxicating, causing him to fumble with the fabric he was trying to find the end of. His clumsy fingers swept against the soft skin of her midriff more than was really necessary, making his breath quicken. Finally, he found a firm grip on the garment and pulled it up. His hands accidentally brushed her breasts as he attempted to fold the cloth over them. The tightness in his pants grew a bit more desperate, and Percy forced his eyes closed with several deep breaths.

It didn't help that Reyna was moaning slightly against his neck. The vibrations of her voice on his skin sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He realized she was attempting to sing and smiled to himself. No music, no dancing. He had a problem when he finally got the shirt to her armpits. How was he going to get it off? After quite a bit of shoving and pulling, she finally took the hint that he needed some help and leaned back slightly. She would have toppled over, but Percy quickly reached his arm around her torso and held her up. Reyna managed to lift her arms over her head, a process Percy appreciated for more than one reason.

He did his best to keep his eyes focused on the task at hand. He didn't dare close them now for fear of fumbling his hands somewhere they shouldn't go. Despite his best efforts, Percy was still 16 and curiosity got the better of him. He said a silent prayer that Reyna was a no nonsense kind of girl. It led to sensible choices where others might have tended toward the flamboyant. Her selection of a non-lacey, full coverage bra made it somewhat easier to proceed. His daydreams from earlier had been much more…exciting. But as she raised her arms to let him remove her shirt, the bra slid up her chest slightly to reveal the soft curves at the base of her breasts.

He stared openly at her chest for a few moments nearly losing sight of his professionalism. Pulling his gaze away from the glorious vision, he found Reyna's head beginning to droop drunkenly. He shook his head, and with his free hand, lifted the shirt over her head, completely tousling her long hair in the process. It fell back around her face tangled and mussed and generally the sexiest thing Percy had ever seen. He threw the long-sleeved tee away when it was finally free of her arms and let her lay back against the pack again. As he moved to unbutton her jeans, she finally took notice of what was actually happening.

"No, stop." Her voice was incredibly weak and still a bit foggy. She opened her eyes and fixed him with a pleading stare that nearly broke his resolve.

"Reyna, I'm sorry. I have to. You saved us earlier, with the water. Now it's my turn." As he spoke, his feelings of awkwardness began to subside. This wasn't a vile act he was committing. He was saving her life, why should that be uncomfortable?

"Not like this. Not yet." She obviously was still confused as to what Percy's motives were, but his conviction was now unshakeable, or so he thought.

"Reyna, this isn't—"

"Call me Rey." From somewhere, she managed to find the strength to place her hands on either side of Percy's face and pull him forward into a firm kiss. She held him there for what could have been seconds or hours. He was glad he wasn't standing; his knees surely would have buckled. His mind held no memories of ever having kissed a girl, but his mouth certainly seemed to know the feeling…and liked it. Her tongue brushed his lips begging for an entrance he was more than willing to grant. She explored his mouth with all the fierceness her weakened state could muster, and soon his own tongue was excavating new territory. He winced as she bit down on his lower lip, but the pain only intensified the pleasure. He was hovering over her as she lay supine against his pack, and he began to lower himself towards her. But just as his arms were beginning to bend, he felt her pulling away. She still had his face in her hands as she broke the kiss and looked into his wide open eyes. He saw tears glistening in her eyelashes, threatening to roll free down her cheeks.

"Thanks," she managed thickly before her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness completely. Despite the drastic turn in her condition, it still took Percy several deep breaths before he was able to take action. Finally his mind cleared enough for him to check her vitals. Her pulse was weak and her breath quick and shallow, but she was still alive, thank the gods. But there was no time to lose. He turned his attention back to her jeans, which he'd noticed more than a few times framed her ass perfectly. They'd made him fantasize about what treasures lay underneath, treasures he was about to discover, but which he could do nothing with. Not without taking advantage of an unconscious girl, an act he would have had to abandon all that made him him to perform. As he unhooked the button and slowly pulled the zipper down, Percy half hoped that Reyna's sensibility didn't extend to her panties. Grasping the top of her now loosened pants, Percy pulled but didn't make much headway. He realized he'd have to pick her up to get the jeans down over her butt. He wrapped his left arm under her lower back and lifted until her rear was floating slightly off the ground. Though he did manage to cop quite a few accidental feels on her ass, the struggle of removing her jeans one-handed with no leverage proved too much for Percy's inexperience.

He lifted her into a kneeling position, letting her body lean against him as he used both hands to pull the jeans down below her hips. Laying her back down, he got his first look at her underwear. It was still somewhat sensible, but he figured he'd also gotten his wish. She was wearing black boy shorts that cupped her firm cheeks with that effortless sexiness that only boy shorts could impart. Unlike her bra, there was quite a bit of lace involved. Reyna had allowed herself to be a girl where she figured no one would ever see. Too bad she was wrong, Percy was seeing and drinking in the sight eagerly. It didn't take any attempts at regaining a businesslike attitude for him to continue removing her jeans.

He decided there was no need to go further. If he couldn't warm her up through her underwear, it wasn't going to work without them either. Besides, he liked the sight. She'd started shivering again in earnest, causing her breasts to shake around the sides of her bra. The nature of the jiggle wasn't sexy in any way, but Percy was still fascinated. As much as he enjoyed the sight, he figured it wouldn't be good if he let her die. He picked her up, and slid her into the sleeping bag. Removing his own clothing took considerably less time and effort and soon he was down to his boxers. He was glad Reyna was unconscious as he looked down at the second tent he was pitching. He shrugged it off as inevitable and crawled into the sleeping bag behind her.

He winced as he felt how cold her body was. He didn't know from where his earlier delusions that this might be an enjoyable experience had arisen. Wrapping his arms around her was like embracing an ice sculpture. Now that he was inside her personal space, he noticed that her bra, though sensible, was fairly tight around her chest. Based on how cold she was, Percy figured she needed all the unimpeded blood flow she could get. He was slightly disappointed they were already inside the sleeping bag where he couldn't see anything as he shifted positions to be able to unhook the clasp. While his body might have remembered how to kiss, Percy could tell right away that he'd never gotten to the point of removing this particular article of clothing from anyone before.

_Son of a bitch, is it super glued together?_ The poor girl was going to have bruises when she woke up considering how much pulling and grunting he performed before the bra finally unclasped. In the end, Percy was thankful for two things. First, Reyna was still unconscious and hadn't witnessed any of his ineptitude. Deftness in this endeavor was a mark of pride for teenage boys, and 'deft' was about as far from describing his efforts as the English language allowed. Second, Bobby still hadn't arrived from his trek down the mountain with the lame unicorn. Considering the overzealous noises emanating from the tent, some wildly inaccurate assumptions could have been made.

_Don't worry, Sea Child. I will keep your secret safe._

"Shit, Ali! There's no secret to keep. We weren't doing anything, you know…untoward." Percy couldn't believe he forgot the unicorn was still hanging around the tent.

_Of course not._ He didn't have a clear direct line to her thoughts like Bobby did, but she was definitely laughing at him.

"Go find Bobby and help them find us," he directed her.

_As you wish. How slowly should we return?_ Unicorns were too smart for their own good.

"Just go get them; we'll be safe until you get back."

_I have no worries about _your_ safety, Sea Child,_ she smirked sarcastically as he heard her begin to walk off in the direction they had arrived. He shifted again to wrap his arms around Reyna in a spooning position. He figured he might as well put the heat of his embarrassment to good use. Distinctly avoiding her now loosened bra, he began rubbing her arms trying to generate more warmth. Subconsciously, Reyna grabbed his arm and pulled it to her chest between her breasts causing his body to press tightly against her bared back. He was distinctly aware of her now unsupported breasts on either side of his forearm, especially when her body shook. Luckily the bra cups were still mostly in place, but regardless, there was no hope the tension in his boxers would be dissipating any time soon.

She shook for hours. Percy silently cursed himself at one point for not providing them with pillows. It was already dusk and his neck was screaming in pain. Reyna had to be ten times worse with all the violent jerking her body was putting her through. He took advantage of a brief moment of stillness to reach for some of their clothing to place under their heads. He wadded up his sweater for himself and was forming Reyna's coat into some semblance of a cushion for her when she decided to make her own pillow.

On the one hand, Percy was elated when she groaned indicating she was no longer unconscious, but she also took the opportunity to roll over to face him with her head on his chest. Under normal circumstances, having a girl like Reyna draping herself across him would have thrilled Percy. But this was supposed to be business, and he was blissfully aware that her shifting had completely displaced her bra. It was now sitting up somewhere around her neck leaving her entire torso flush against his bare abdomen. The feel of her breasts pressed against his flesh sprung his soldier to instant attention. They weren't huge, but there were enough of the soft orbs to provide a heavenly cushion between their ribs. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to breathe again when her shivering returned.

He was ashamed to admit he was relieved when she started shaking. It brought his mind back into focus on how desperate her situation was. He smiled ruefully as he wrapped his arms around her again and rubbed her back. It looked like they were going to be in this fight all night, and if he didn't wake up first in the morning, that knee lying so pleasantly across his thighs would likely make itself very _un_pleasant.

A few minutes later, Percy finally heard the steps of a unicorn approaching. He'd been wondering what was taking them so long and making various plans to render a certain female animal hornless. Reyna's trembling was distracting, but he only seemed to hear one set of hoof beats. Where were the others? The footsteps stopped outside the tent, and Percy heard a soft thud as Bobby dismounted. He rustled the side of the tent to announce his presence.

"Is it safe?" There was far too much amusement in Bobby's voice to dispel Percy's thirst for severed unicorn horn.

"I'm gonna kill that mule," he sighed. "Yes, we're all covered up." The tent flap lifted to reveal Bobby's broadly smiling face shining through the fading daylight. Percy saw him taking in the wreckage of the discarded clothing and upended contents of his pack.

"Chicken," Bobby admonished with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"I, uh, don't see any underwear in this mess. So I say again…Chicken." Percy scowled in response, extremely thankful the sleeping bag covered all evidence of the true state of Reyna's undergarments. Bobby laughed openly at Percy's obvious discomfiture. "I'm just kidding, dude. She's still cold I see, but at least she's shivering again. At least I _hope_ that's shivering under there." Percy's scowl continued unabated. "Alright, alright, relax there, Sport. I'm just teasing. Better you in there than me as far as I'm concerned. I'd like to keep all my parts in working order. I came to let you know, Phoenix and Starbuck are in a cave about a mile further down the mountain. I'm gonna leave Ali here with you while I go back and see what I can do to get Phoenix back to normal. Ali will bring you there in the morning."

"Um, you don't need to leave her here. I think she's done enough damage already."

_I have no idea what you mean_, Ali interjected innocently.

"Yeah, I just bet you don't."

"Sorry, but you guys are a little too, um, vulnerable to leave alone out here. She's here to stand guard against threats both foreign _and_ domestic," Bobby insinuated with an exaggerated wink. Percy reached blindly behind himself and found one of his shoes. Bobby ducked quickly out of the way with a bark of laughter as the shoe sailed out the tent door right where his head had just been. "Seriously though, Percy, keep her warm. It's still pretty damned cold out here and she's not out of the woods yet. If she wakes up, try to get some water and food into her. She's burning up a lot of calories with all that shivering and she'll need to refuel."

"Can't we just give her some nectar or ambrosia and be done with it?" Bobby had all their stores in his pack, or Percy would have tried that first.

"It doesn't really work all that well actually. Hypothermia isn't really an injury, and the amount she would need warm her blood enough would probably cause more harm than good. Plus, we don't have that much, and we have a long way to go still. Why waste it when we have safe and effective mortal remedies?"

"I could think of a few reasons."

"Dude, are you sure you're a guy?" Bobby shook his head in bewilderment as he questioned Percy's manhood.

"I assure you, my hormones are working just fine." His erection hadn't fully abated once in all the hours they'd been cuddled in the sleeping bag. He'd meditate for a while, and it would start to recede. But then Reyna's shivering would cause her body to rub forcefully against his own, and he was back to square one. It was starting to hurt.

"Then just enjoy your duty while you can because those hormones'll be drastically weakened when she wakes up and cuts your balls off."

"Just go if you're leaving. The peanut gallery is closed." Percy burrowed back down into the sleeping bag and pulled Reyna close. She subconsciously tightened her own grip though she continued shivering. "And take the donkey with you! We'll be fine."

"Fine…hypocrite," Bobby jibed with a smile as he rose to walk back to his cave. "Remember about the food and water, and I'll see you in the morning." Percy heard his footsteps crunching off through snow, pausing briefly to mount Ali.

They trudged away through the snow until Percy could no longer hear Ali's heavy steps. He lay in silence listening to Reyna's shallow, broken breathing, her exhalations eerily chill on his chest. With her draped so closely across him he began to pick out the pattern of her convulsions. They would start as small, rapid vibrations deep in her stomach and spread throughout her body, gradually growing in strength until her entire frame rocked violently. It was worst when her head began to shake, her expelling breath involuntarily activating her vocal chords to create soft broken whimpers. He knew it wasn't an active expression on her part, but each time it happened, Percy felt compelled to stroke her hair and whisper comforting shushes. He was still aware of her breasts crushed against his torso, her nipples rock hard with her chill, but the shock was wearing off into pleasure. He could definitely get used to the feeling.

"P-p-percy, h-h-h-help-p." Reyna's sudden words startled Percy out of his reverie that had quickly been morphing into sleep. She began moving her free arm in a kind of chicken wing motion that completely baffled him. The tremors overtook her again before she completed whatever task she was trying to accomplish. "B-bra chok-k-king, off-f-f-f. He-help." Every time he thought he'd reached the pinnacle of awkwardness, fate swooped in to smack him in the face with more.

_Well, what the hell at this point, right?_ He didn't waste time waffling as he reached to her shoulder to find the first strap to be removed. It helped that Reyna was at least partially awake to help. She managed to extricate her arm easily enough with Percy holding the strap steady. She had to raise herself up to remove the bra completely, a process which took three tries before she didn't drop back to his chest in convulsions. Every second away from his body heat seemed to cause her torture. Percy feelings on the process were torn. He didn't like seeing her suffer, but each time she raised herself up, he was treated to a full view of her perfectly shaped breasts. He was mildly disappointed when eventually, she was successful and threw the bra away across the tent before clinging tightly to him once again.

"Reyna—" He winced as she pinched him. "Rey, can you eat something?" She deliberately shook her head through the spasms that were wracking her body. "Well, at least have some water, you need something." There was a slight pause before she nodded. It took some stretching, but Percy managed to reach his canteen. He unscrewed the cap and guided it to her mouth. He was proud to say, most of the water actually stayed there. He winced a few times as dribbles of the icy cold liquid contacted his bare chest. He didn't let her drink too much. The water was cold and he didn't want her to have to get up to pee.

She didn't protest when he took the canteen away and recapped it, instead she gave his system another shock as she turned her face towards his body and began to deliberately kiss each spot on his chest where the rogue water had escaped her lips. The feeling of her tongue sliding across his skin sent shivers of ecstasy through Percy's gut and lower. She found his nipple and attacked it with a soft nibble. Her fingernails dug into his skin as his back arched in shocked pleasure. As suddenly as she'd begun, she stopped, leaving him in the pain of unquenched desire. She snuggled closer as she began shivering again.

"P-p-percy, I'm s-s-s-sorry," she stammered after a few moments. _She_ was sorry? He was the one who'd stripped her while she was unconscious and forced her into a sleeping bag with him mostly naked. He should be the one begging forgiveness. Maybe she was apologizing for the blue balls, but he'd get over it.

"You have nothing to apologize for." But she was already unaware again, whether asleep or focused inward on the paroxysms that were consuming her, she had lost her outward consciousness. He figured it was useless to try to discuss anything with her in this state anyway, so he returned his attention to the rhythm of her spasms. Attuning his own awareness to their rise and fall, he began drifting into his own semblance of sleep. The first few hours of the night were riddled with interruptions as Reyna would occasionally jerk unexpectedly. But as the night wore on, her shivering subsided, and she began to produce her own heat. The increased warmth and pleasing touch of Reyna's skin across his body served as a perfect sleep aide, and he drifted off into a deep dreamless slumber.

The morning sunlight drifted lazily through the partially open tent flap as Percy regained awareness. He could still feel Reyna cuddled against him, blessedly warm, and there was no pain emanating from his groin, so he must have awoken first. He opened his eyes to discover he was wrong. Reyna was propped with her arms crossed over his chest on which her chin rested. She was staring at him with a strange mixture of gratitude, embarrassment and that same strange triumphant expression he remembered from the infirmary. He was shocked to see her deep sapphire eyes regarding him with softness rather than the steel they were expertly capable of.

"I think I'm starting to like waking up in your arms," she began coyly. Was he actually going to get out of this intact? Regardless, he figured some frantically apologetic explanations were in order.

"Reyna, I—" The steel made its appearance in her eyes at last.

"I _told_ you—"

"Sorry, sorry." He held up his free hand in apology. "I didn't think you remembered anything from last night. And why is it so important anyway? You almost cut my head off the last time I called you Rey."

"It just is, ok? All my friends call me Rey, and it just wouldn't seem right if you didn't. You know, seeing as, well…you know." Her eyes averted coquettishly and her cheeks flushed, actually her whole body flushed, and it sent a tingle down his spine. Percy was beginning to think he wasn't getting out of this night unscathed after all.

"Um, I know what?" The brand on his forearm began aching again as she turn back to look in his eyes.

"Percy, y-you're the first boy I've ever kissed." After all she'd been through, Percy couldn't have imagined she'd never kissed anyone. Her officer initiation ritual took on a whole new level of atrociousness in his mind. He reached up to cup her face in his free hand as the tear that had been growing finally trickled down her cheek. He smoothed it away with his thumb as she closed her eyes and leaned her head into his touch.

"Rey, I'm so sorry…for all of this. For—" She shook her head, stilling him into silence.

"No Percy this situation is my fault, but other than keeping you awake all night, I can't say I'm really sorry for it. And for your information," she continued, her eyes opening full of hunger, "I remember _everything_ from last night." She moved forward deliberately—purposefully grinding her chest against him—and met his lips with her own. This was a completely different kiss from the forceful lip war of the previous afternoon. It was soft and slow, filled with all of her feelings of gratitude and attraction. If he were forced to choose, Percy would have taken this kiss by a landslide. For one, he was much less shocked by it, and with Reyna's mind unfogged, the feelings were deliberate rather than desperate. This time he was disappointed when she pulled away. "Thank you for saving my life," she whispered softly. "I think you deserve a reward."

She leaned in again and resumed the kiss, more urgently this time. He pressed his tongue forward, eager to develop the territory he'd claimed last night. Reyna certainly didn't protest as her mouth opened allowing Percy access. When he'd thoroughly explored every nuance of her teeth, gums and tongue, she pushed her way forcefully into his mouth. He hid nothing from her roaming discovery.

She reached forward with both hands to find his own. Her fingers entwined with his left hand, while she grabbed his right wrist to pull his arm around her. Reyna placed his hand on her lower back, and he took the unspoken cue to explore further south. Since he'd met her, Percy had fantasized about the mysteries her jeans concealed. As he ran his hand down to grasp her toned ass, he felt ashamed at how poor an imitation his imagination had produced compared to the real thing. The feel of her lacy boy shorts under his fingertips was almost as arousing as the kisses Reyna was now placing down his neck.

Reyna moved so she was fully on top of him, straddling him. She released his left hand to roam of its own free will. It followed the other one to the glory of her perfect buttocks. He decided it was ok to be bold and slipped both hands underneath her underwear to massage the bare skin of her ass. Her moan of pleasure was the only assurance he needed to continue. Straddling him as she was, there was no way Reyna could have missed his rock hard erection. Percy could feel her smile as she nibbled at his collarbone.

She moved her ministrations lower down his chest as she rose up on her knees. Shifting her support to her left arm, her right hand began exploring Percy's firm but not overly muscled abs. He expelled his own moan of ecstasy at her touch. If it was a morning for boldness, he wasn't going to hold back. He removed his right hand from Reyna's underwear and brushed his fingertips lightly and excruciatingly slowly up her spine reducing her to trembling again. She certainly didn't complain, though. His hand roved up to tangle in her near black hair. Grasping a handful near the base of her head, he pulled gently, forcing her head back. She moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back in her head. He released her to continue her roaming kisses. His fingers traced a line down her left arm and back up to her collarbone, quivering slightly with the strain of supporting her weight as she stroked his stomach. Slowly he slid his fingers down to circle her perky perfect breasts. He traced whispering circles around her hardening nipples. They strained outward at his touch begging for more.

"Percy, don't tease me," Reyna breathed desperately into his chest. The vibrations of her voice sent spasms of pleasure down his body to his groin, making his already engorged sex strain even more stringently against his boxers. Percy was more than happy to oblige her request as he grasped her breast firmly. It fit perfectly in his hand, like a key in a lock. He massaged the soft orb of flesh slowly at first responding to Reyna's soft moans. He brought his fingers together to lightly pinch her begging nipple producing the loudest supplication yet from her throat.

As he moved to explore her other breast, she took her own bold step. She reversed her hand and began spidering her fingers, pulling her hand down his abdomen until she met his erect member. Slowly at first, she ran her fingers down the shaft, feeling the whole length of him. It was an excruciating pleasure, and he understood her desperation at his teasing touches.

"Hypocrite," Percy groaned as the bliss forced his grip on her breast to tighten. She gasped and grabbed his cock as fully as she could through his boxers and began to stroke up and down the shaft vigorously. After several pumps, she wasn't satisfied and reached down to force her hand inside his underwear. The feeling of her bare hand on his penis increased his urgency. As she stroked ever more quickly, he let her breast go and brought his hand back to her underwear. She didn't even pause as Percy demolished her boy shorts, the lacy fabric tearing free as both hands yanked forcefully in opposite directions.

With no hesitation, Percy ran his hand down her leg and quickly up her inner thigh until he felt the wetness between her legs. He knew a moment of pure heaven as he realized she kept herself completely shaved. His fingers toyed with the soft folds of her labia. He didn't know how he knew what to look for, but he spread her pussy open, pulling back the hood to find her clit. He knew he'd found the right spot when her grip on his cock tightened and her teeth found purchase in his chest with a desperate moan. He massaged the bundle of nerves in tight circles, eliciting groans of pleasure that were almost screams. Leaving his thumb in place, he moved his middle finger down the length of her pussy. She was incredibly wet, and his finger slid inside her with ease. Her screams increased as his finger found her g-spot. Reyna's arousal was stronger than he thought. After only a few seconds of the dual stimulation, clit and g-spot, Percy felt her vagina squeeze violently around his finger as she shrieked her climax.

Percy didn't stop his ministrations after she'd cum. After all she'd been through, the girl deserved as much fun as he could give her. It wasn't long before her ecstasy began to build again. Before he could bring her to a second climax, she grabbed his hand and rolled off him. He took the cue and flipped so that he was now hovering over her naked body. He took a moment to drink in the image before he lowered his mouth to kiss her. She scratched her fingernails down his back as she moved her hands down to his butt. Slipping inside his boxers, she dug her fingers into the hard muscles of Percy's cheeks. He gasped as she brought both hands around to the front, one latching firmly onto his shaft, the other reaching further down to fondle his sack.

Percy wasn't sure how much longer he could wait, but Reyna didn't seem to be in any hurry. He left her mouth and kissed down along her jaw line, slowly working up to nibble her ear. Growing impatient, he moved quickly down her neck, kissing vigorously along her collarbone and down until her nipple was firmly lodged in his mouth. She increased the intensity of her outbursts as he licked around the areola bringing her to an eager point. Reyna sensed his urgency and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, guiding them down until his erection sprung free. She yanked on his bulging sex and brought him to the edge of her entrance.

"I want you inside me." He paused. He was finally here, but something held him back from taking that final step. He lifted his face and asked a question with his eyes. "Now!" His hesitation disappeared as her wish was his command. With her guidance, he slipped easily into her tightness. She was so wet, there little resistance. As he filled her, she shrieked her rapture. His own voice melded with hers as she slid over his cock. He knew sex would be good, but this was unreal. He began slowly, acclimating himself to the rhythm of her hips. He watched her straining her neck as she arched her back in pleasure.

"Ungh, faster," Reyna voiced her impatience. Percy quickened his thrusting at her request. Apparently it still wasn't enough for her, as she rocked her hips and flipped him on his back. She re-impaled herself on his sex. There was no room in the sleeping bag for her to do what she wanted, so she paused long enough to find the zipper and rip it back. The cold mountain air rushed into their warm cocoon as Reyna threw back the flap. But Percy didn't have time to notice as she sat up and rode him fast and hard. He couldn't believe how fast her hips moved against him. He reached down to grasp her ilia like a steering wheel to help her pump him. He didn't even think about grabbing her breasts they were bouncing so beautifully.

Reyna's voice rose in intensity as she grinded mercilessly on his cock. She was approaching her climax again, and Percy knew when she came, the increased grip of her pussy would set him off as well. The mere thought of his own climax nearly sent him over the edge, but he willed himself to wait. His arms pumped her faster and faster until finally she threw her head back with a scream of elation as she reached her peak. Her kegel muscles clamped sharply around his member, and he emptied his load into her in an explosion of pleasure.

Slowly, Reyna dropped her head forward and placed her hands on Percy's chest. A slow smile crept across her face revealing her bright teeth and setting her eyes atwinkle. She was breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat glistening on her pale skin. Her hair hung around her face in a beautiful mess. Percy, still sheathed in her glorious sex, let his eyes travel along the full length of her nakedness. He never wanted to forget the way she looked right now. Eventually she lowered herself down to bless him with an ironically chaste kiss before nuzzling her head under his chin.

"I think I'm warm now," Reyna sighed into his chest.

"Not for much longer if we don't cover up. It's cold out here." She chuckled softly as he grabbed the sleeping bag flap and tossed it back over them. They lay in silence enjoying the feel of each other both inside and out. It wasn't long before Percy heard something outside.

"What's that?" he whispered in alarm.

"Fuck, it's Bobby and the unicorns. We need to get dressed!" She hopped up, releasing him from the embrace of her vagina and began searching for her clothes. She turned on him with an angry stare when she found her destroyed underwear. "This was my favorite pair!" she whispered harshly at him.

"You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago," Percy smirked in reply. She stuck her tongue out at him as she looked around the wreckage in the tent for another pair.

"Shit, all my clothes were strapped to Phoenix." She sighed and picked up her jeans, slipping them on commando. It was an image Percy would be stuck with for the rest of the day. He rose and began is own search. His boxers were still around his ankles and it didn't take long to find his jeans. Before he could throw on his shirt, Reyna accosted him for one more rapid bare-chested snog. It didn't last for nearly as long as he would have liked, but being able to experience the feel of her breasts against his skin one last time was worth it. With a sigh he watched her pick up her bra.

"Percy, what the hell did you do to it?" She held the bra up to his face to show him how badly he'd mangled the hook-and-eye clasps. "Well it's ruined now, you owe me a new one whenever we find a mall. Ugh, I hate going braless."

"I don't mind it," Percy offered innocently.

"Yeah, I bet you don't. Did you destroy the rest of my clothing too?" Fortunately, Reyna found the rest of her garments in working order. Percy was disappointed that her jacket was so thick. It covered her bralessness too well. He sighed and pulled his t-shirt and sweater over his head just in time to hear Bobby approaching on Ali.

"Halloo the love den, are you decent?" Percy and Reyna exchanged a terrified glance; had Bobby been close enough to hear their escapades? They hadn't exactly been discreet in their noise level. The broad smile Bobby leveled at them as he popped his head into the tent seemed to confirm their horrors. "Bet you're glad you convinced me to take Ali with me last night. Rey, it's good to see all that color in your face. Looks like Percy was hot enough for you." Percy and Reyna looked purposefully at each other as they came to a silent agreement. At an unspoken signal, both picked up the nearest piece of debris and chucked it at Bobby's grinning visage. He ducked away laughing maniacally. "Alright you two, we have a long way to go today. Straighten yourselves out and let's go." He walked away still grinning inanely.

They sighed and finished dressing. Percy packed up his upended bag, while Reyna rolled up the sleeping bag. The silence grew thick between them as they worked. When they were both finished with their tasks, they turned and faced each other. Reyna's eyes were uncertain as she stared at him. For his part, Percy wasn't sure where they went from here. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips. She moved her hand to grab his shirt and pull him into a passionate kiss.

"Bobby's right, we do have a long way to go. How about we go together?" She picked up the sleeping bag and offered her hand. Shouldering his pack, he looked at her outstretched hand, then into her eyes. He wasn't sure what he was searching for, but he found it anyway. It was trust. She wasn't just offering her body to him, she was entrusting her life to his care. It was a responsibility he wasn't sure he was worthy of, but he felt it was worth a try. He placed his hand in hers and they exited the tent into the bright morning sunlight together.


End file.
